Me haces perder la cordura y la humanidad
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: Elena empuja al vampiro mas inestable después de Stefan S. mas allá de sus limites. Nada bueno puede salir de eso ¿Verdad?. Damon ya no soporta mas rechazo ni desprecio, porque ha tenido su cuota de eso para el resto de la eternidad, lo único que quiere es venganza...¿Que tan lejos llegara? ¿Puede realmente el amor salvarlo y salvarla a ella? One-Shot


*Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo "Delena" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

*Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fic son creación y pertenecen a L.J Smith y a los escritores de la serie de televisión y a la cadena CW. **Los primeros diálogos en el fic no los cree yo, son tomados textuales del episodio, por lo tanto le pertenecen a los guionistas y escritores de la serie y a la cadena CW.**

*Nota del autor: Soy gran fan de la pareja DamonxElena en el tv show, pienso que se pertenecen y son el uno para el otro, definitivamente deben terminar juntos. Se complementan. Es solo que al ver el final del capitulo 3x14 la reacción de Elena y como le respondió a Damon, y como el se volvió medio loco después me hizo pensar en como reaccionaria el de verdad.

***Advertencia: Contiene spoilers del episodio 14 de la tercera temporada. El contenido del fic presenta violencia y gore. **

-o0o-

Y allí se encontraban nuevamente, Damon y Elena discutían al final de la ajetreada noche por lo mismo de siempre: ella se había arriesgado estúpidamente a pesar de que el le había dicho que no lo hiciera y para mas colmo de Damon, ella había tenido la osadía de incluir a San Stefan "el destripador" en su plan y no a el. Damon se sentía terrible al admitirlo pero odiaba que ella hiciera eso todo el maldito tiempo. Porque se sentía herido, eso lo lastimaba y el solo seguía dejándolo pasar una y otra vez. El mayor de los Salvatore no tenía idea de que su paciencia estaba a punto de resquebrajarse y dar lugar a su diablo interior.

Damon se acercó a Elena con la vista clavada en su espalda.

–Elena...- la llamó.

Ella detuvo su andar y se volteó hacia el.

– ¿Conseguiste lo que querías? - preguntó sin que le importara mucho en realidad, solo quería sacarla de allí.

–De hecho si- le respondió la castaña.

–Bien…dímelo de camino a casa- le respondió con apuro por salir de allí, la tomó por el brazo para "escoltarla hacia la puerta" pero no se habían movido ni un centímetro cuando ella empezó a forcejear con el, tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

–¡No..! ¡Damon! ¡Suéltame!- dijo entre dientes Elena, luciendo molesta.

–_Bien…no una escena_.- pensó Damon al tiempo que la soltaba, molesto también. Evitó mirarla por un segundo, tratando de reunir paciencia y luego volvió a posar sus ojos en ella para escuchar lo que tenia que decir.

Ella suspiró y se tranquilizó un poco.

–Mira, siento haberte dejado fuera del plan.- dijo en un susurro, evitando mirarlo fijamente, por que podía sentir lo molesto que el estaba y también comprendía que ella había actuado mal…muy mal.

– ¡No debería haber habido un plan!- le susurró molesto. – ¡No deberías de estar aquí! -continuó sintiéndose mas y mas cabreado a medida que hablaba.

– ¿Crees que me gusta actuar a tus espaldas?- respondió Elena con una risita de incredulidad y su mirada fija en el – ¡No...no me gusta!, pero sino le hubiese pedido ayuda a Stefan entonces habrías intentado ser el héroe y lo hubieses arruinado todo!- le dijo la castaña con una mueca, ella creía en lo cierto de sus palabras, estaba segura de que Damon lo hubiese arruinado todo.

El vampiro se indignó.

– ¡Lo siento por tratar de mantenerte viva!- le respondió Damon, sin poder creerse lo ciega que era, sin entender como Elena aun no veía todo lo que el hacia por ella. Especialmente mantenerla con vida…

Entonces se le escapó una verdad que aparentemente Elena era incapaz de admitir.

– ¡Claramente a Stefan ya no le importa una mierda!- dijo un muy molesto Damon en un susurro mas bajo que los anteriores.

– ¿Ahora estas molesto conmigo por incluir a Stefan?- respondió Elena, se sentía dolida por lo que el vampiro le había dicho. Pero por supuesto, seguía sin querer aceptar la realidad.

-¡No! ¡Estoy molesto contigo porque TE AMO!- le gritó Damon, casi escupiéndoselo en la cara...

– _¿Cuándo lo entenderás? ¡¿Cuando?_!- pensó el pelinegro harto del maldito amor.

La cara de la castaña quedó floja en cuanto escuchó las palabras, quedó sin expresión y pálida.

Damon solo quería, no, TENIA que sacar eso de su pecho…ese sentimiento que lo se lo comía vivo.

Ella lo observó por unos segundos y luego lo dijo…dijo lo que quebró el mundo de Damon definitivamente.

–Tal vez ese es el problema…- le respondió la doble Petrova, con los labios ligeramente fruncidos y con una mirada casi...casi de reproche fija en los ojos de el, sin pestañear, como si sus palabras fuesen las definitivas, como si su amor por ella fuese un pecado.

El rostro del pelinegro había quedado sin expresión alguna, no se lo podía creer, sus ojos se abrieron amplios y su boca se entreabrió en sorpresa. Damon parpadeó, claramente herido, las palabras de la castaña se habían sentido como un golpe al estomago que lo había dejado sin aire.

El bajó la mirada _¿Cómo soportar?_

Al cabo de un momento cerró su boca fuertemente y volvió a mirarla, frunció el ceño con incredulidad, aun no procesaba todo lo sucedido. Solo sabía que su alma estaba hecha pedazos en su interior.

Y entonces la pequeña aspirante a Katherine se dio cuenta de su error garrafal, en seguida se arrepintió de lo que dijo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el daño estaba hecho y era irreparable. Elena se dio cuenta de que sus palabras lo habían arruinado, habían arruinado al buen Damon, que también arruinaron su extraña relación de amistad. Pero lo que Elena no sabía era que eso la iba a arruinar a ella también.

Ella dejó escapar aire mientras muy lentamente en su mente creaba una disculpa, una forma de enmendarlo, y las palabras salieron aun mas lentas y torpes de sus labios.

–No…eso no es lo que yo...- comenzó a decir, pero se vio interrumpida por el mayor de los Salvatore.

–No, lo entiendo Elena…- dijo Damon, sintiéndose frío en el interior, alzó una gruesa pared de hielo, encerró las emociones y sentimientos, nada entraba y nada salía a partir de ese momento.

El vampiro aparentaba tener el orgullo herido, pero nada más.

–_No se ve tan intranquilo_\- pensó la castaña casi alivia, hasta que Damon terminó de hablar.

–Me preocupo demasiado- prosiguió el vampiro con una severa mirada.

El de repente se vio asaltado por unas tremendas ganas de partirle el cuello a Elena en un segundo, sin pensarlo, y apagar para siempre esa barata mirada arrepentida en esos ojitos de Bambi.

Cuando Elena le escuchó decir eso le entró un mal presentimiento que le produjo escalofríos.

–Soy un incordio...- terminó Damon luciendo mas dolido al decirlo.

Elena lo miró con tristeza, como si ella también sufriese, pero a Damon su arrepentimiento ya le daba lo mismo...había terminado con ella.

–Que irónico es eso.- dijo el vampiro mirando a la nada.

Elena suspiró y estaba apunto de continuar con su blablabla de –lo siento no fue mi intención- cuando la Barbie vampiro los interrumpió.

– ¿Han visto a Matt?- preguntó sin notar la tensión estática en el aire.

Elena la miró por sobre el hombro de Damon mientras que este volteó lentamente y clavó su mirada en ella.

-o0o-

Damon agudizó sus oídos ante cualquier sonido que proveniente de Matt, tenia que ir a salvarle el culo, pero no lo haría por el chico, ni tampoco por Elena, mucho menos por la vampira rubia, lo haría por que realmente no estaba buscando a Matt, sino problemas, unos grandes. Damon va en busca de problemas, porque para el, nunca han dejado de ser divertidos.

Escuchó al rubio hablar con nada más y nada menos que uno de los originales recién revividos.

–Genial…veremos a donde lleva esto- pensó mientras se dirigía rápidamente al lugar.

Al llegar vio que Kol estaba reduciendo al rubio con un poco más que un fuerte apretón.

–Hey, hey, hey, hey…cuidado con la mano, el chico juega con ella...- habló tranquilamente, sonriendo, sabiendo que la acción de la buena se hacia esperar.

Kol lo miró lívido al verse interrumpido, el no sabia que si existía alguien que podía-si le daba la gana- torturar y meterse con los amigos de Elena, ese era Damon y nadie mas, mucho menos un recién llegado.

Tampoco se esperaba que Damon lo atacara, por que no sabía que no importaba si era un vampiro de mil años y el otro era nueve siglos más débil, si el otro estaba realmente y sin lugar a dudas cabreado, partiría su cuello como si de una ramita se tratase.

Un rugido salvaje salió del pecho de Damon, y su expresión se lleno de ira. Dejando la mueca burlona en el pasado. En un segundo Damon llegó hasta el vampiro y lo empujó del balcón, haciéndolo caer dos pisos hasta el suelo. Entonces el Salvatore saltó la baranda también para caer sobre el vampiro milenario, lo golpeó una sola vez con todas sus fuerzas en la cara, y luego tomó su cabeza, y con notable esfuerzo, Damon rompió su cuello.

Cuando lo hizo no vio la cara de Kol Mikaelson...no, el vio la cara de tersa y clara piel, ojos grandes, hermosos y como chocolate y labios tiernos de Elena, aunque también podría haber sido la de Katherine, según Damon, bien podría haber sido de ambas, la vampira y la mortal.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando las grandes puertas dobles se abrieron detrás de el y salió corriendo su maldito hermano, San Stefan/ trastorno de personalidad/The Rippah.

– ¡Damon!- le llamó la atención.

El mayor de los Salvatore volteó, y se levantó para enfrentarlo.

– ¿Estas loco?- preguntó Stefan, mirándolo como otro incrédulo mas, pidiendo una explicación.

Damon lo admitió para si mismo, se sentía bien, energizado, determinado y muy fuerte, se sentía como antes, antes de conocer a Elena, antes de llegar a Mystic Falls nuevamente.

Detrás de Stefan aparecieron mas personas, los otro cuatro hermanos originales uno detrás de otro, cerrando la marcha, Klaus, al que poco parece importarle porque para el su hermano menor es una molestia y le divierte. –_Que más da_\- piensan –_Ya despertará_.

Elena llegó corriendo a la escena.

–Tal vez un poco- le respondió Damon a su hermano cuando vio llegar al resto de los originales, pudo con uno en medio de su ira, pero ya cuatro era demasiado, lo desmembrarían vivo, pero claro eso era peligro y el peligro era divertido.

–No es mi intención causarles problemas- dijo única y exclusivamente a Elena mirándole despectivamente, de nuevo la castaña puso esa mirada, la de reproche, de -eso esta mal, ¿por que lo haces?- que tanto odiaba.

Damon les dio una última mirada a todos y empezó a caminar alejándose de allí.

-o0o-

Sus pasos lo habían llevado a la habitación de Elena.

La escuchó llegar, con Stefan claro… rodó sus ojos con desagrado y repudio a su hermano y a ella por llegar con el, se quedo muy quieto en las sombras para que Stefan no lo sintiera, y alertara a Elena.

Ella lo invitó a pasar, –_perra_\- pensó Damon aun más molesto. El menor de los Salvatore la había aterrorizado cruelmente hacia solo unas pocas semanas y ahora ella lo invitaba a pasar como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si no le importase que el vampiro amenazara con matarla y transformarla justo en el puente donde sus padres murieron.

Los escuchó hablar acerca de el y rodó sus ojos nuevamente, escuchó que Elena le decía a Stefan que le enviaría un mensaje para avisarle que ya había llegado sana y salva a casa, Damon rápidamente saco su celular y lo apagó, nada de ruidos.

Luego Stefan se estaba yendo, pero Elena lo detuvo y volvió a entablar una conversación con el acerca de sus perdidos sentimientos, su relación, su amor, y blablabla, Damon escuchó todo, asqueado, allí estaba Elena tratando de que Stefan volviese a sus brazos en ese mismo momento, volviendo a insistir cuando el ya la había rechazado. Mendigando amor, de cierta manera Damon había sido igual, yendo tras Elena una y otra vez, pero ya no más, eso se había acabado.

Finalmente el menor de los Salvatore se marchó, luego de pronunciar unas muy torturadas y rebuscadas palabras, mientras Damon esperaba oculto y aburrido en las sombras del cuarto de Elena.

La castaña cerró la puerta y empezó a subir las escaleras. Damon la esperaba ansioso...muy ansioso.

Ella entró a su cuarto sin prender la luz y empezó a quitarse el vestido, dejándolo caer a sus pies, el cuarto estaba oscuro pero Damon la veía perfectamente y se deleitaba con la vista. Ella solo llevaba un pequeño tanga de encaje y un brassier sin tirantes negros. Ella se quitó los guantes, se ató el cabello en una cola alta y Damon solo seguía observándola esperando el momento. Elena se detuvo en seco al terminar de atarse el cabello, alarmada. Pues sintió que algo no andaba bien.

Y entonces Damon supo que era momento de actuar.

Silbó bajo, lo suficiente para que ella lo escuchase. Ella jadeó de sorpresa y susto y su mano voló al interruptor de la luz, accionándolo y sacando a Damon de las sombras, el le sonrió con su particular y sexy sonrisa de lado. Con algo de burla

–Hola cielo- el dijo.

A Elena solo le bastó ver un segundo a los ojos de Damon para que el terror la llenase y decidiese escapar, porque ella había visto antes esa mirada, vacía, negra, helada en el, cuando era un asesino despiadado, cuando recién había llegado a Mystic Falls. Y en cuanto lo miró, supo que algo no estaba bien con el.

Y es cierto. No lo estaba, el ya no era Damon- Dulce, sarcástico, irónico, protector, fiero Damon…no. El ahora era el Damon primitivo, cruel y despiadado. Damon se había ido para siempre y este ser quería sangre. Su sangre.

Elena se movió rápido para abrir la puerta pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para el vampiro y el llegó detrás de ella en un segundo, cerró la puerta con una mano con un golpe sordo y la aplastó a ella contra la puerta con su otro brazo.

Ella jadeó.

– ¿Damon?..- gimió de dolor, sus palabras fueron ahogadas por la puerta ya que su cara estaba pegada contra ella, con su mejilla izquierda aplastada contra la dura madera.

– ¿Si?- Le preguntó Damon y luego soltó una fuerte carcajada.

– ¡Stefan!- Ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Inmediatamente Damon la golpeó de nuevo contra la puerta.

–shhhh, no te molestes, el ya se ha ido muy lejos, no puede oírte, nadie puede oírte.- le dijo con sorna al oído.

Ella se revolvió tratando de zafarse de su agarre, Damon notó que con fuerza.

–Vaya que las clases con Alaric y todo ese entrenamiento han servido para algo ¿no?...es irónico que empezaras eso para defenderte de Stefan y ahora lo quieres usar contra mi.- dijo Damon contra la nuca de Elena.

– ¡No! ¡Damon!- ella gritó y el la volteó bruscamente para tenerla cara a cara, volvió a golpearla contra la puerta y la cabeza de Elena rebotó fuertemente, ella quedó un poco confundida después de eso y débil. Damon se rió encontrando eso divertido.

Elena lo miró, y vio que los hermosos ojos azules de Damon ya no eran azules, eran negros como el carbón. Sintió el terror invadirla, nunca había sentido tanto miedo, ni con Klaus, ni con Katherine.

El le sonrió desagradablemente y Elena supo que lo único que podía hacer era tratar de calmarlo para salvar su pellejo.

– ¡Damon, basta! ¿Que haces? ¡Me estas haciendo daño!- lloriqueó – Por favor detente me lastimas.- dijo. Pero quedo sorprendida cuando el le respondió: –Oh…pero si es eso lo que quiero- riendo.

Elena se estremeció y sintió su boca salada, había empezado a llorar sin darse cuenta.

–No, guarda lagrimas para después, las necesitaras- le dijo Damon fríamente.

El se acercó a solo centímetros del rostro de la castaña y pasó la lengua por sus labios, probando algunas lágrimas saladas, Elena cerró sus ojos fuertemente y giró el rostro, pero Damon lo sostenía fuerte con su mano.

–Damon por favor, ¿por que haces esto? ¿Es por lo que te dije en el baile? ¡¿Lo siento si?! ¡Sabes que realmente no quise decirlo!-

– ¡Cállate! - gritó Damon en su cara y ella se silencio al instante.

– ¡Solo calla pequeña perra manipuladora, eso no me importa! ¡Ya no! arrepiéntete todo lo que quieras, esta bien, ¡así tiene que ser! ¡Pero a mi no me importara! ¡No te salvaras con eso!-

– ¿Manipuladora?- Elena dejó de llorar y lo miró confundida. Casi aliviada.

–Damon, ¡yo no soy Katherine! ¡Soy Elena! ¿Katherine salió de la ciudad recuerdas?- le dijo apresuradamente.

Damon le sonrió siniestramente. Mechones de su cabello negro cayeron sobre su frente.

–Oh yo se quien eres, Elena Gilbert, 18 años recién cumplidos, exnovia de mi hermano menor…yo lo se Elena. Pero ves que eres tan egocéntrica y narcisista que no admites que eres una manipuladora, tal vez antes no, pero siempre estuvo en ti. Tal vez salta de doppelganger en doppelganger…-dijo Damon divertido –Utilizándome, cuando te daba la gana, cuando lo necesitabas, para buscar al imbecil de mí hermano o mantener a salvo a tu familia y amigos. Me usaste en incontables ocasiones y yo te deje, así que también ha sido mi culpa, ¡usaste el que yo haría todo por ti! Para tu beneficio y luego solo ¡me ignorabas! O me hacías pensar que era una molestia y que lo que hacia estaba mal ¡maldición Elena!-

Elena frunció el ceño sin comprender, si Damon no la estaba confundiendo con Katherine entonces… ¿entonces que?

–veras...me canse de ti Elena y de Katherine también, pero eso es de hace mucho tiempo y tu eres de ahora, pensé que eras diferente, pensé que eras buena, pensé que eras mi amiga, ¡pensé que podrías sentir algo mas por mi!- le gritó en la cara y Elena empezó a temblar. Damon era Damon, no la estaba confundiendo con Katherine, el estaba molesto con ella, mucho…e iba a matarla, seguramente.

–Pero ahora estaremos juntos eternamente y tú estarás feliz por eso. Por siempre y para siempre.- continúo el vampiro.

Elena no sabía que hacer, todo estaba pasando tan rápido, no podía pensar nada porque el terror nublaba su mente. Su cabello ondeo frente a su rostro, en un segundo se vio en su cama acostada y con Damon sobre ella, con una mano sujetándola por el cuello.

El pánico la invadió, no podía respirar.

–no … no puedo-res-pira..r Damon.- jadeó Elena, llevando sus manos a la mano de Damon en su cuello y tratando inútilmente de apartarla de allí.

Damon la miró con odio, aflojó su agarre, y la castaña tomó un gran respiro, inflando sus pulmones, llenándolos del vital aire.

– ¿Esto es muy agradable no? Ahora se por que a Stefan le gusta estar tanto entre tus piernas, es calido.-

Dijo con una malévola sonrisa. Elena sintió su corazón saltarse un latido. –_no_...- pensó _– no vayas por allí Damon_\- rogó con todas sus fuerzas, como si realmente pudiera cambiar los planes del vampiro.

Damon movió sus caderas contra las de ella en un roce sugestivo y el primer instinto de Elena fue cerrar sus piernas, pero Damon estaba en el medio y se lo impedía.

Un lento y ronco gemido escapó de la garganta de Damon y el cerró sus ojos, complacido.

–Damon no, por favor...- tartamudeó Elena llena de pavor.

Damon abrió sus ojos y la miró fijamente.

– ¿Sabes cuantas veces he tomado de tu sangre? realmente nunca lo he disfrutado…ahora tengo ganas de eso.- dijo con ira suprimida.

Elena amplio sus ojos con sorpresa –Damon no, por favor, ¡yo estoy tomando verbena!- dijo en un ultimo intento por frenarlo.

Damon se detuvo a medio camino de su cuello. La miró y sonrió – ¿Y? yo también…- le respondió y entonces mordió su cuello fuertemente.

Elena gritó y empezó a patearlo y golpearlo. Entonces el tomó sus muñecas y las llevó hacia arriba por sobre sus cabezas dejándolas fuertemente apretadas, solo con una mano, colocó la otra sobre el pecho de Elena y la presionó contra la cama para que no pudiese moverse, Damon colocó sus piernas sobre las de Elena para evitar que le patease.

Pero Elena no dejaba de gritar y eso era fastidioso, ya que su oído estaba justo al lado de su boca, entonces movió la mano que tenia sobre el pecho de la doble Petrova hacia su boca y la calló.

Ella lo mordió y el gruño molesto, pero apenas parpadeó y no se detuvo.

Podía sentir la sangre tibia, calida y dulce de Elena inundar su boca, era suave aunque algo agria por la verbena que abrasaba su esófago, pero era soportable, la misma sangre de Elena lo curaba rápidamente.

El se dejó llevar por el momento. Y bebió...y bebió...

Escuchaba los gemidos de dolor ahogados que Elena hacia, sentía los temblores en su pecho por los sollozos y al corazón de Elena latir rápido...veloz contra su pecho, después de un minuto o dos los latidos de Elena ya no iban rápido, en realidad iban tan lentos que al principio Damon pensó que la había matado, a pesar de haber sido cuidadoso con no drenarla por completo.

Pero escuchó un latido lento, y luego otro...y luego otro. Ella respiraba muy levemente, se sentía muy débil, mareada, asfixiada, ella creía que todo había terminado, que Damon la dejaría y se iría y volvería a ser el mismo, aunque nunca lo perdonaría por esto.

Pero se equivocaba. Eso apenas estaba comenzando.

Damon la observó respirar.

–Oh bien...no te has muerto todavía, aun no termino contigo.- dijo sonriendo con las comisuras de sus labios chorreando sangre.

Elena gimió bajito, de desesperación y dolor.

Damon no hacia más que reírse.

Elena apenas podía moverse, mantenía sus ojos clavados en el techo de la habitación, una solitaria lágrima escapó de su ojo derecho y el vampiro la vio caer.

–Es tiempo de que estemos juntos para siempre…-dijo Damon. Elena pensó que el le daría de beber de su sangre y la mataría para transformarla.

Pero el vampiro tenía otros planes.

Damon la dejó en la cama y empezó a buscar algo alrededor del cuarto, Elena no sabia que hacer, trató de moverse, pensó en escapar. Pero no pudo y eso la lleno de frustración porque se suponía que ella era más fuerte que eso. Iba a morir a manos de quien menos pensaba, su protector, y fue en ese momento que Elena comprendió, se dio cuenta, y vio todo mas claro, entendió que Damon la amaba de verdad. Y ella lo había empujado más allá de su límite.

Damon se irguió de nuevo frente a ella con una sonrisa mas ancha, en su mano sostenía algo de brillante metal…una navaja, una larga y delgada navaja que Elena guardaba en un cajón de su cómoda, había pertenecido a Jeremy y el se la había dejado al irse.

–Bien…no tuve que buscar mucho, pensé que tendría que bajar a la cocina- dijo Damon haciendo eso que hacia con sus ojos y alzando una ceja.

Algo como un mugido salio de la garganta de Elena, un sonido de esfuerzo, el que hacia por moverse, pero simplemente no podía, estaba mas que débil...estaba al borde de la muerte.

Damon se puso sobre ella nuevamente.

–Para siempre, tú y yo. Es hora de tomar lo que siempre me ha pertenecido- dijo. Ahora sin sonrisa en su rostro, solo con una mascara de seriedad.

– ¿Por que me obligaste hacer esto? - le dijo Damon a Elena, acariciando su cabello castaño y liso.

Un segundo después hundió con fuerza la navaja bajo las costillas de Elena, los ojos de la doble petrova se ampliaron por el dolor, ella gimió adolorida y el dolor fue lo suficientemente fuerte por lo que ella sacó fuerzas y movió sus brazos hasta su abdomen para protegerse, pero el vampiro los apartó de un manotazo y volvió a apuñalarla debajo del ombligo y después entre las costilla, muy fuerte. Escuchó una de las costillas fracturarse, Elena empezó a llorar sin parar, clamando a gritos en su interior para que, al morir, fuese con sus padres, esa era su **ilusión**. Damon no se detuvo, continuó apuñalándola, disfrutando de su **venganza**, hundiendo la cuchilla en cualquier parte que pudiese alcanzar de la chica que amaba, el vientre, el pecho, el abdomen y el cuello.

Elena veía flashes de los rostros de sus amigos, su hermano, sus padres, se abrazó a los recuerdos y memorias y se alejó del dolor. El último rostro que flotó en su memoria antes de que el abismo negro se la tragara fue el de Stefan, ese le permitió liberarse del incesante terror, y conseguir algo de paz.

Las paredes se bañaron de diminutas gotitas rojas, al igual que la cama y la sabana blanca debajo de ellos que se tiñó rápidamente de rojo.

En algún momento Elena Gilbert dejó de respirar, sus lágrimas se secaron en sus mejillas, su sangre empezó a coagularse… Pero Damon no se dio cuenta enseguida, si no mucho después.

Cuando Damon se detuvo a mirar a la doppelganger se encontró con ojos vacíos, sin vida, su cara salpicada por su propia sangre, sus labios ligeramente purpuras y entre abiertos en un grito mudo, su piel estaba pálida como mármol y fría.

Damon la contempló durante lo que parecieron horas, pero solo fueron minutos y luego sin previo aviso gritó con todas sus fuerzas, dejándolo salir todo de su alma rota. El grito se transformó en un fuerte sollozo. El vampiro se dejó caer al piso al lado de la cama, siendo sacudido por fuertes temblores y lloró como nunca antes había llorado en toda su existencia, dejó caer la navaja y tapó sus ojos del horror que había en la cama que el mismo había causado con sus propias manos.

Gritó con ira al vacío, maldijo al universo, a Elena a Stefan a Katherine a Klaus y a su madre y a su padre y a el mismo.

Al final, se sintió liberado, el peso sobre sus hombros se había esfumado. Se levanto del piso, viendo de nuevo a Elena ensangrentada en la cama con sus ojos vidriosos, rota, desmadejada, ida…

El vampiro caminó hacia el espejo y miró su reflejo en el, se hallaba cubierto en sangre, sus manos estaban empapadas y su cara surcada por salpicaduras de sangre, sus ojos eran negros, pero no por el ansia de sangre, o la falta de la misma sino por que simplemente el dulce, vibrante y claro azul se había ido para siempre.

Se preguntó si dejar todo así como estaba e irse o en cambio ocultar su crimen. Pero realmente no le importaba, ya nada le importaba.

Había gente que estaría muy molesta, mas que molestos, llenos de ira y odio, que seguramente y sin lugar a dudas irían tras el para matarlo. Stefan, Alaric, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt y Klaus, especialmente el ultimo, pues la muerte de Elena significaba no mas híbridos para el hibrido, la línea petrova había terminado en Elena, eso significaba que no mas dobles, no mas sangre de Petrovas, no mas híbridos, Klaus estaría furioso y lo buscaría para matarlo en **venganza**.

Tendría que huir, nunca podría dejar de correr, dejaría la ciudad y nunca regresaría, pero al fin y al cabo, Katherine llevaba huyendo quinientos años, si ella podía, el también.

Tomó el celular de Elena y escribió un mensaje.

"Stefan ven, creo que hay alguien espiándome" pensó un segundo y agregó: "no puedo contactar a Damon" y mandó el mensaje a Stefan.

No había manera de que supieran que había sido el, al menos no al principio. Hasta que se diesen cuenta de que se había ido y ataran los cabos. Pero el ya estaría muy lejos de allí.

No más Mystic Falls. No más Elena Gilbert. No más humanidad.

Porque así era, su humanidad había muerto junto con Elena.

-o0o-

Damon se despertó de golpe, agitado y aterrorizado. Su Elena dormía plácidamente con la cabeza sobre su pecho y su mano entrelazada con la de el.

Pero el no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de aquella otra Elena que el había torturado y apuñalado hasta la muerte.

Nauseas lo invadieron al recordar los ojos muertos y vacios de su novia en ese mal y cruel truco que su mente le había jugado. Seguidas de escalofríos al pensar en esos labios que besaba todos los días luciendo de un asqueroso color purpura y estando fríos como el hielo.

Había sido solo una maldita pesadilla, una que lo acosaba de vez en cuando desde hacia meses y que le recordaba lo frágil que era su humanidad, que solo dependía de la chica que dormía en ese momento abrazada a el.

Una cruel pesadilla que revivía los momentos hacia no muchos meses en el baile de los Mikaelson, y que luego su mente manipulaba para mostrarle lo que podría haber ocurrido si el hubiese perdido la cabeza mas de lo que lo hizo esa noche.

Pero su mente no gobernaba su corazón.

Y su corazón gritaba que el la amaba mas que a nada en el mundo. Más que a si mismo.

Incluso si las cosas no funcionaban entre ellos, el nunca la dejaría de amar. Porque su corazón, mente y alma le pertenecían a ella, se los había ganado.

Elena se despertó lentamente y alzó su rostro para mirarlo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella le regalo una dulce sonrisa que el vampiro apenas pudo devolver.

– ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó la castaña con voz rasposa y pesada por el sueño

Damon miró a los ojos adormilados y achocolatados de su doble petrova. Tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo colocó con delicadeza detrás de su oreja, luego le sonrió como solo Damon Salvatore podía hacer.

– ¿Bromeas? La mujer de la que estoy locamente enamorado duerme abrazada a mí como un koala y deja escapar sus mas lindos ronquidos contra mi pecho.- respondió riendo suavemente.

Elena puso cara de indignada en broma.

– ¡Yo no ronco! ¡No digas eso!- respondió la castaña riendo también.

–Claro…síguete diciendo eso Gilbert.- dijo Damon abrazándola fuerte contra su pecho.

Ella lo golpeo en el hombro juguetonamente.

Damon la veía sonreír, y lo amaba. Amaba escuchar su risa, ver sus ojos iluminarse. La amaba más con cada gesto.

–Vuelve a dormir, mañana será un gran día, preciosa.-

Elena no protestó, solo se inclinó hacia el para unir sus labios en el mas dulce de los besos y luego volvió a abrazarse mas apretada a el y reposó su cabeza en su pecho. Dio un profundo suspiro de felicidad y volvió a quedarse dormida.

Damon se quedo mirando la coronilla de Elena. Pensando.

En sus sueños, las pesadillas eran las más terribles.

Pero su realidad era mucho mejor. Su realidad era el sueño perfecto.

-o0o-

Ha, ¡tuve que eliminar como 300 palabras!

Gracias por leer hasta el final chicas.

Ya saben, si les gusto comenten. Siempre me hace feliz leer sus review.


End file.
